Public Defense
by LillithBlackFlower
Summary: A story in which Louis has someone new to hate, Mike has a friend, and Harvey, well Harvey is always happy to have another pretty skirt around. rating will probably go up in later chapters HarveyOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I just want to say I don't own Suits and that i would make this disclaimer witty and charming but i'm waaaaaay to lazy to do that. enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Um miss are you lost?" I look up from my from my notes at the man sitting at the cubical next to mine he's leaning forward across his desk getting closer to my face like he's telling me a secret, "I say that because you've been sitting at Mark's desk and don't seem to be moving anytime soon."<p>

I put down my pen tilting my head a bit to the side taking the kid in, he looks about twenty four if that, dressed in a cheap gray suit, with light brown hair and pretty blue eyes that match his ridiculously skinny tie. "Mark was fired. I was hired last week to be his replacement." I respond before picking up my pen and getting back to work, I've only been here for a few days and Mr. Litt has already assigned all of Mark's left over work to me.

"What? He was just at work!" I just shrug at his exclamation hoping he gets the point that I don't want to talk; He's quite for a few seconds before he speaks up again "I'm Mike Ross by the way. You can call me Mike."

"I'm guessing this Mark kid wasn't a friend," Mike merely grimaces while shaking his head no causing me to smile at the childishness of the act "Chloe Carlson." I say shaking his hand, "but seriously I need to get these briefs done by the end of the day so I can't really chat at the moment."

The look on the kids face drops, I sigh and rub my blue eyes as the feeling that Mike doesn't have many friends here slowly creeps up on me. I open my mouth to speak but Louis Litt himself walks around the corner.

"Carlson, are those briefs finished?" I look up at Louis tapping the briefs in question, before taking a deep breath to prepare myself for the coming conversation.

"You said they're due at the end of the day, on your desk by six o'clock." I keep my voice emotionless while I look into Mr. Litt's eyes, working as a public defender the past three years has given me the patience to deal with a lot of horrible bosses.

Louis is propped up against the side of my cubical acting like a buddy that has stopped for a chat "Good, you were listening now do you have them done?" I tilt my head a bit, and rub my nose before looking at my watch, the patience in Louis is slowly draining and I can see it.

"Well considering its only twelve thirty I'm going to go with no they are not done," his face drops into a scowl "however I can assure you by six o'clock they will be on your desk completely finish."

"Oh," all friendliness has dropped from Mr. Litt's voice and I can tell he's trying to think of a way to screw me over "Well I need them by four o'clock." He states and walks away.

"Well there goes my lunch break."

Mike laughs from inside the document he was so interested in while Louis was around "and I thought I had it bad."

**this is a line break this is a line break**

"Skipping lunch again Chloe?" I flip the blond hair out of my face as I look up from the book I have been reading, mike is standing in front of my desk holding a hot dog out to me.

I've been here a whole month and my workload hasn't decreased a single bit, Louis Litt is still an asshole, and the other associates in the office are dull and boring. However there is Mike, and currently Mike is holding a hotdog completely correct about me skipping lunch again for the fifth time this week. "I love you" I wrap my arms around Mike knocking both of us both to the floor before I take a huge bite of the hotdog "Mike your amazing." I mumble out sitting on the floor.

"Wow all of that for a hotdog, what would you have done if Mikey here brought you a happy meal?" I look up still chewing the first bite of my hotdog at a man whose arm is casually propped up against Mike's cubical.

I stand up swallowing the bite of my hotdog. "I have no idea what I would do if he got me a happy meal," he's dressed in a really expensive looking blue pinstriped three piece suit with his brown hair slicked back, from the casual way he's standing he is defiantly not one of the other associates. "But if he brought me candy I'd get in his car."

"Oh that's just cute; you think Mike has a car." I smirks at my response as his eyes run up and down my body sizing me up the same way I did him, I smooth down my skirt and straighten my sleeves suddenly very aware that I probably look frazzled from working like a dog all morning "You're little boyfriend here rides his bike to work."

I smirk at that little tidbit, I myself take the subway to work on most days for the sheer fact that taxis and car insurance are a bit out of my price range, much like they are out of Mikes. "Well a girl's just gotta love an environmentalist." I place a kiss on Mike's cheek now that he's finally be able to pull himself off the floor before I sit back down at my desk and flash the older man one of my biggest most earnest smiles.

The older man laughs in response while Mike's face goes red.

"Oh crap," I push up my sleeve checking my watch "these were due fine minutes ago!" I pick up my pen and scribble a few more notes in the margin before gathering everything "I have to go, Mr. Litt is going to have my ass if these don't get on his desk." I try not to run as I make my way to the elevators.

"Hey Norma," I flash a big grin at Louis's secretary "is Louis in?" unlike Louis Norma likes me but the look on her face is not a good one.

"He left looking for you." My face pales and I quickly check the hallway around me there's another secretary down the hall and a few other lawyers walking around but no Louis.

"Well I'm going to leave these," I hold up the files "on his desk, and then I'm going to hide."

Norma wishes me luck as a jog past her to the stairs, only three flights to run down that's not to bad.

"Thought you could sneak past me?" I can hear simply by the tone of Louis Litt's voice as he taps me on my shoulder that it would have been a perfect day to hide down in my home.

"Is that rhetorical?" his scowl deepens, as I slowly turn around coming eye level with a VERY angry Louis "I mean, hello Sir!" I'm so fired.

"It's five o' twelve where are the Tanner files?" Louis screams at me face completely red with anger, he really doesn't like me.

"I uh," I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts "On your desk sir," I quickly ruffle through my bag pulling out a thick manila folder "and I finished the Flynn briefs early for you." I try to give him the folder, they weren't due until Monday but if it gets him off my back.

"Twelve minutes late Carlson! You know what would happen if you showed up to court late like that?" I open my mouth to respond but he just continues, "it's not like you even do decent work Carlson, you can't just keep scrapping by doing the bare minimum" I take a deep breath as I weigh the pros and cons of defending my work, before deciding that letting him finish his angry tirade would be better for me in the long run then digging myself a deeper hole in Louis's circle of hatred. "Carlson don't think for a second that just because Jessica hired you I don't have the authority to fire you." I take another deep breath and mentally count down from ten "You're lucky to even be working here, you were a middle of the class Harvard graduate that was working in the public defender's office before this."

"On what grounds?" Fuck anger management "I'm sorry but Mr. Litt if you _fire_ me there will be two defense firms and the city prosecution calling me up offering me a job, I had over an eighty percent clearance rate in Boston, which I'll have you know is unheard of for a public defender, let alone someone my age." I shove the folder into Louis's hands before take a deep breath and lowering my voice now that some people have stopped to stare. "And I was hired at this firm not for the my grades or for where I went to school but because Miss Pearson believes in the if you can't beat them then hire them philosophy." I push open the door to the stairs before throwing out one last remark. "Now if you need me or my mediocre skills, I'll be in my cubical."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I personally want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed my story you people ROCK!

ALSO I have to ask, who should Chloe sleep with? I'm not saying there will be a lemon next chapter but it will effect the way I continue writing. :D

Then Like normal I don't own Suits (i'm more of a jeans type of person) or the TV show.

* * *

><p>I can't say Louis and I have reached an understanding, but the fact that he no longer talks or looks at me unless it is absolutely necessary is quiet relaxing, even if he is giving me more work than I've ever had in my life. "Tomorrow" a stack of folders is dropped on a corner of my desk I give a little wave off to the bastard in question as he makes his way to another associates desk.<p>

"Thank you." I turn my head towards Mike who is happily leaning back in his chair.

"For?"

"Well before you came around I was Louis's main target, but now that you're here he's practically forgotten about me." Mike is smiling with laughter and all I want to do is take a pin to his bubble.

"Mike, I may be a hundred twenty pound, blond hair, blue eyed, little white girl in a business suit but don't think for one second I won't strangle you with your skinny tie."

Mike continues to laugh "What do you and Harvey have against my tie?"

"Who's Harvey?" I've never really been good with names though I'm pretty sure I've never met a Harvey. "Oh wait is that your Sexy Boss Man that wears those really nice three piece suits?"

The laughter in Mike wipes off his face in a second as he sits up straighter in his chair, "What did you just call him?"

I try capping the smile that begins to spread across my face but I don't think its working. "Sexy Boss Man," shrugging my shoulders I attempt to fain innocents, "it's not like I know his name and someone like Sexy Boss Man just can't be forgotten."

Now Mike is the one glaring clearly not happy where this conversation is going. "Don't call him that."

What is he my mother? "Call who what?" I tap my lips acting like I really don't know what Mike is talking about. "Do you mean I shouldn't call Sexy Boss Man, Sexy Boss Man?"

"That!" Mike throws his hands up "His name is Harvey Specter, call him Harvey, call him Specter or boss or sir or Captain for Christ sake but please don't call him that."

"Fine I understand I won't call him Sexy Boss Man anymore." I hold my right hand "Scouts honor." He fixes me a very angry glare "Okay fine I was never a scout but I promise that I Chloe Carlson will never call one Harvey Specter Sexy Boss Man again."

"Thank you Chloe." He sighs in relief and I almost feel bad.

"But you have to answer me one thing." He sits waiting, probably knowing that I can just let anything go, "Are you jealous of Pillow Lips?"

I almost dodge the book he throws.

**ANDSCENEANDSCENEANDSCENE**

"Hey Chloe I got you lunch. " I hear Mike say probably placing whatever it is on my desk "Where are you?"

"Hello!" I pop my head up from under my desk "I have money in my purse." I point to my bag before ducking back under the table.

"What are you doing?" Mike takes a step back, to look at me crawl around under my desk.

"Internet has been down for two hours" I continue following the white cable line as Mike goes back to his desk "IT said they'd get here when they can."

"Well what do you know the internet is down." I hear a few more taps on his keyboard as I crawl underneath the table that has replace Mike's and mine wall divider "Whoa what are you doing down there!" I knock against Mike's leg causing him to panic.

"Mike I'm trying to fix the internet, why else would I crawl around on a floor in five inch heels?" I open the panel in the wall that the cable runs into "I'll admit you're cute and all but you haven't even bought me a drink."

"Mike I said you could bring you little girlfriend lunch, not sit around and talk about your feelings with her." I can here Harvey coming from down the hall as I fidget with the wires still under Mike's desk. "And look your little girlfriend isn't even here so you have no excuse, not to be back in my office with the Tague patent.

"Good after noon Mr. Specter!" I pop out from under Mike's desk causing Harvey to jump just slightly.

I straighten my suit pants as I walk back to my desk I can see from the corner of my eye Harvey's grin growing. "Happy Meal?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." I wink at him before clicking the internet tab and continuing what I was doing two hours ago.

"She, I, we, we weren't" Mike stutters pointing between him and I as his face goes beat red.

"You know Sweetheart that thanks to your first amendment rights you don't have to explain anything to him."

Mike gives me a dirty look as I continue typing before looking at Harvey, who is leaning against the opposite cubical of ours watching like it's some kind of spectator sport. I can see the wheels in his head turning trying to figure the best possible ways out of this situation. Wordlessly Mike pulls out a form from the top draw of his desk before he walks around the divider walls and towards the elevators.

"You truly are something else." Harvey is standing in the middle of the isle straightening his suit giving me an award winning smile.

I look up, meeting his eyes with a smirk of my own, "I know."

**IREALLYHATEMAKINGTHESELINES**

Mike's desk phone has been ringing on and off the hook for the past hour and it has already been on my nerves for most of that time. Its half past twelve and everybody in the office has gone home for the day, in fact the only reason why I'm here is because today at eight twenty three I landed my first Pearson-Hardman client. Sure the three months that I have been working here I've been in and out of court often enough, and when I worked as a public defender I had repeat clients but this was different. This client is mine and I am not trying to keep them out of jail but grow their business. So that's why on a Friday night I'm sitting in my tiny cubical typing up the final pages of a contract instead of going out and dancing in my little black dress and red high heels. "Seriously its twelve thirty and there has been no answer the last seven times you called why are you so persistent!"

"Look Mike I need you to grab the Powell files and bring them to my apartment." Harvey barks clearly annoyed that it's taken so long for Mike to answer the phone, or well someone that apparently sounds like a man on the phone.

This isn-"

"I don't care whatever crappy little complaint you have, get the files and get down stairs I'm sending Ray there to pick you up."

I try to object again and tell him that I'm not Mike but all that sounds is a dail tone.

"Seriously?" I pull out my phone and call Mike, now I'm going to kill this kid. It goes straight to voice mail not even ringing once. I try a few more times but the same results keep happening. I hit print on my computer and pack the contract away in my brief case before going to Mike's desk "Well Looks like you're having your privacy invaded." I start pulling out draws riffling through them, Mikey sure loves tik-taks I clear what has to be seven boxes out of the way before picking up a very heavy and thick manila folder

"Powell! Aw looks like Mike's desk isn't the only ones privacy invaded." I skim through the first few pages of what appears to be a very gory sexual harassment suit as I ride the elevators down. When I get to the doors to exit the building I check to see if any town cars are idling outside. I don't know personally who Ray is but Mike has mentioned in more than one rant, that the greatest closer in city had his own personal diver, which is Ray. "Are you Ray?" I ask a man that's leaning against the passenger side of a black car. The man in question gives me a strange look before nodding his head. "I know this is going to sound weird but I answered Mike's phone and Mr. Specter completely missed the fact that I'm not a man and just ordered me to bring these files to him and Mike's not answering his cell phone and I don't want to get him in trouble because I couldn't ignore the ringing."

"So I'm not taking Mike to Harvey's Condo but you." The man smiles at me, a genuine smile and I relax a bit.

"Well it would be great if you could just bring the files," I hold out the files to him "I'd like to go home and sleep really."

Ray laughs and shakes his head before opening the backseat door for me. "You know I can't do that Miss."

I sigh getting into the car I was expecting that to be the answer because of the sensitivity of the case but I couldn't hurt to try. I flip through some more of pages skimming briefly each page on the rather short ride, thanks to late night traffic New York.

Harvey opens the door if his apartment letting out a low whistle, "Chloe Carlson."

His smile grows as his eyes roam the tiny black dress I have managed to fit myself into, I take a step closer with a little smile on my red lips "and here I thought you only knew me has Mike's little girlfriend." Shoving the files into his chest I turn on my toes and start walking back to the elevators.

"Did you read these?"

"Of course not."

I can still feel his eyes on me as I get on the elevator. The elevator stops on the next floor, and I'm shocked to find Harvey standing there when the doors open. "You're a very good liar." He takes a step onto the elevator which brushes his chest against mine in an act of intimidation.

"Did you run down the stairs?" I lock my eyes with his avoiding the question while having to consciously stop myself from taking a step back because of our closeness; I've never been able to deny a challenge.

"Stable's lawyers managed to get the preliminary hearing moved to Monday, we have until then to discover something to keep it out of court."

"What we? You work with my fake boyfriend, not me."

"If you didn't want to be on this case you wouldn't have read the file."

I would love to work on this case Powell is suing Stable for repeat sexual harassment while Stable is cross suing for blackmail, loss of face, custody of the unborn child inside of Powell. It's better than a daytime soap and if I wasn't running off of three hours of sleep after working an extra long day I'd be more than happy to jump on the boat. "It was a really long car ride." The elevator lurches slightly as it reaches the ground level

There's a twinkle of excitement in Harvey's eye and I get a sinking feeling in my stomach that it's very similar to the one he probably gets right before he goes into court. "I'm just saying that I don't know how someone that used to be a public defender can read a case where there is a woman that has been repeatedly harassed until finally in her moment of weakness she sleeps with her superior only to have him fire shortly after she tells him he got her pregnant."

"Okay Sparky, if you're going to spin it like that here's what the defense is going to say" I lean around Harvey pushing the top floor button and I can see the triumph in his eyes as I take the folder out from under his arm. "Stable, he's a hard working man built his business up from the ground with his own two hands, and here comes his little secretary Powell." I pace the elevator my heels making a small click with every step. "She's working for him for five years, and Stable, well Stable he's an old timey gentleman that still calls woman sweetheart and beautiful and Powell is relatively poor and has already been in several abusive relationships in the past."

Harvey opens his mouth probably to object but I cut him off. "Yeah there's no police reports but we have over a dozen hospital visits that are exclusively ER visits paid in cash," I hand him a few of the hospital bills. "So she meets Stable who is a gentleman and calls her beautiful and she's thinking she's hit pay dirt all she has to do is get pregnant by him then sue for sexual harassment and if that doesn't work child support."

**TOBECONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello hello hello!

I'd like to thank everyone who reads my stories, and give an extra special super chocolaty thank you to everyone who reviews my stories.

also i Don't own suits no matter how hard i may wish it so.

* * *

><p>"How come I get the feeling I'm the first girl that has worn your clothes that hasn't slept with you." I walk out of the bathroom in a pair of gray sweats and an extra baggy black shirt; I take a seat on the couch Powell threatening emails to Stable spread out on the coffee table in front of me. It's been about an hour and the only progress we've made here is Harvey throwing gym clothes at me after grumbling about me being a distraction with me constant shifting while trying to fix my clothes.<p>

"That's probably because you are." He hands a glass of scotch to me as I stare dumb struck. "We can fix that little problem if it's that much of an issue."

"Oh yes Harvey, please, take me, right now, on this table," I try to keep my voice emotionless but I can feel the corner of my mouth twitch "you know the ones filled with your clients angry emails about castration and slashing tires."

Harvey lets out a chuckle "I find the kitchen counter tops are a lot better of a height for that type of thing."

"And I'm never eating anything that's made here." I start arranging the emails by their times and dates, "We don't have Stable's emails do we?"

"Yeah they're over here," he passes me few pieces of paper, "Did she really threaten to castrate him?"

"Yeah, with a dull knife." I start arranging the order of Stable's emails with Powell's "Oh wait that's because he told her to go out and buy a cloths hanger to fix her little problem. And here people say I'm mean."

Harvey lets out a laugh as I take a sip of my scotch. "You did build up a hooker to practical sainthood before you tore apart Jessica's squeaky clean business man." I tilt my head to the side, Jessica did hire me after I won the case I was fighting against her but I assumed she didn't release the details to her firm, after all Louis believes I'm completely incompetent.

"It comes from my experience no business man is ever squeaky clean, and I'll have you know Janice is one of the most honest and trustworthy people I have ever met."

"You're on first name basis with a hooker?" he looks a bit shocked but I can tell by the smile on his face he's more amused by the company I keep than anything else.

"What's really surprising is that you aren't." I yawn and snuggle a bit into my pillow, he really has a nice couch. "Harvey, I've defended overtly guilty clients better then you're going to be defending this woman." I let out a yawn its well into three am and there is still nothing here, "it's a purely hearsay case even with the emails they both made substantial threats to each other, The only reason why I can find why they moved to preliminary hearing forward is because they don't want to settle but they fear that a pregnant woman on the stand will gain to much sympathy."

"What did you say?" I look over at Harvey who is still quite awake looking through the emails I had arranged earlier.

"Pregnant woman always gain sympathy, it's usually best to wait until the fifth month when they really pop but just get her to wear tight cloths." Another yawn escapes me as I drift off to sleep.

**NAPTIMENAPTIMENAPTIME**

"Wow Mike you're not only early but your hard at work." Mike looks up briefly from his computer mumbling a good morning "you get on Pillow Lip's bad side this weekend?"

I keep my head down letting my hair fall into my face hiding the huge grin I'm wearing. I may have filled in for Mike Friday night but I was in no way shape or form was I going to ruin the sheer panic state that this kid was in; he just looks so comical. "I missed his calls Friday night, and he didn't call me at all Saturday or Sunday I think he's angry, like real angry." Mike hits print on t he computer before pulling out a file from his desk and a highlighter. "And to top it all off the Powell files are gone from my desk so I'm trying to make a new copy before Harvey gets in, otherwise I'm so fired."

I can't stop the laugh that escapes me; Mike's face just looks like some kicked his puppy. "Now why are you laughing don't you care!"

"Mike, Fr-"

"Chloe if I get fired I won't be able to pay my grandmothers nursing home bills!" I can see the panic that really starts to set in, I abandon my stuff at my desk and run over putting a comforting hand on Mike.

"Mike, Harvey is not going to fire you, Friday night I answered the phone and brought him the files myself," Mike looks at me for a second before leaping out of his chair and jumping on me "he might yell at you a bit, you know for not answering his calls but you didn't lose the files."

Mikes hug is bone crushing as I'm pulled up against his chest "Thank you so much." I awkwardly pat him on the back before he lets me go.

"You're grandmother doing okay?" I adjust my clothes and walk back to my desk taking a seat in my chair.

"Yeah just she's in a new therapy program that coasts extra money," his eyes dart around the room clearly telling me there's more.

"Mike, if you need it I'm always here." I fix him with a stare so he knows I'm serious, "However you own me so proof this for me." I pull out the contract I typed up Friday night and plot them in front of Mike. "I've already proof read them like twelve times this weekend but I'm paranoid."

"You landed your first client?" Mike starts looking through the hundred and six page document with wide eyes "by yourself?"

"Yeah, cause I'm awesome." I lean back in my chair and try to act cool but Louis walks around the corner and stops in front of my desk. "I left all the work you assigned me on your desk."

"I may have miss judged your work," Louis starts to say, I sit up in my chair a bit shocked "and in retrospect of that Wednesday I'd like you to come to the club with me to help me land a client."

I look to Mike who is even staring at him shocked. "Did Jessica yell at you?" I know it's not the most polite thing to ask but seriously that has to be the reason, plus I may have gotten a phone call from Miss Pearson herself asking me nicer to him myself.

Louis gives me a pointed look clenching his jaw "Be that as it may, I can think of nobody better to land this client."

"Well Louis, I'm willing to over look our differences and work with you on this one."

"Great, the client likes blondes, wear something short."

"Is that even legal to ask me?" I say but Louis is already down the all torturing some other poor Harvard graduate not giving a damn about me.

Mike starts laughing "You know you have to play tennis."

"Fuck." I nestle my head in my hands so much for this being a good morning "I haven't played tennis since high school gym class!"

This just makes Mike laugh harder probably getting even more pleasure out of my misery because of the panic state I left him in earlier this morning. "Oh shut up, Sugar Buns is so going to spank you for missing his calls anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry it took so long to publish but as an apology i added some smut. :P hopefully you'll like it.

i still own nothing.

P.s. you people who review and like my stories all get a hug and a brownie!

* * *

><p>"Okay come on it's just a scraped knee it's not that bad." Mike says as he puts the ice pack on my knee, that I have been complaining about all morning.<p>

"I'm complaining cause it's the injury to the insult." I fold up the bloody paper towel carefully taking the ice pack from mike as he starts wrapping a bandage around my leg.

"It's insult to injury."

"The insult was Louis asking me to wear something short to tennis, the fact that I wore a cute little tennis dress thingy is the reason I have the bloody knee." I shoot the tissue into the trash raising my hands as it goes in "Hence, injury was added to insult."

"You know you didn't have to listen to Louis." Mike's smiling he understands that I'm really not that upset I just need someone to bitch to.

"Of course I had to listen to Louis, my tennis skills are HORRIBLE!" I shake my head remembering that the client is a tennis pro and Louis well he's just nuts. "I mean if Louis request I go shoot some hoops with him and Kobe Bryant I could have worn board shorts and a tee shirt cause I actually know how to play that game." Mike just laughs probably picturing my five three height trying to block a shot from Kobe. "But it was tennis, so my only hope was to actually wear something short and hope my _totally_ hot body to distract the client from my horrible skills."

"Well did it work at least?" Mike is still shaking with laughter, probably because only I can get myself into these situations.

"Oh it so worked, the client is upstairs reading over the contract with Louis at the moment." Mike's laughter immediately stops as he starts staring at me dead in the eye. "It's only some basic touring, and advertisements but that makes client number two!"

"What that's nuts you've been here one month and you've already landed two clients!" Mike finishes up my knee before he gives me a hug. "We should celebrate."

"Nothing is final yet" I give mike a big smile having a really good feeling about this one "but I'm so down for pizza and beer later, we can even get stuffed crust." Mike looks down right happy so while he's distracted I grab my freshly printed papers and slip my heels back on. "thanks for the fix up mike but I really got to go."

I take a deep breath and smooth down my skirt before walking into Louis's office where Mister Gael Monfils and Louis are chatting about the way are billables work.

"Well you pay our firm the money but both I and Miss Carlson here bill by the hour." I see Louis nod over to the seat on his right, so I pull out the chair quietly.

"So no percentage of my earnings is taken." I can see some confusion in his eyes even after Louis is dumbing it down as much as he can.

"Mister Monfils, we are your contract lawyers we only handle the business end of your deals so no we don't take a percentage we charge at an hourly rate." I give him a smile, and slide Louis the papers. Monfils last lawyer were also his manager and kept tight reins on what and when his client participated in an event. "Here at Pearson-Hardman we believe you as a client are free to choose whatever events and shows you want to participate in, we only step in finalize the contract and make sure no one is trying to pull a fast one on you."

"Mon Petit Chaton, you always knows just what to say." Mister Monfils says in his heavy French accent while picking up both my hands, I smile politely as Gael's gaze shifts to Louis. "Mr. Litt if Chaton here works as partners with you I'll willz sign your contracts."

Louis blinks unbelieving for a second but quickly schools his features. "Of Course Miss Carlson here is one of our best associates." Louis gives me a pat on my back while Monfils releases my hands to signs the contracts in front of him. I can't help staring in shock at Louis for a second.

**NEWCLIENTNEWCLIENTNEWCLIENT**

"Seriously Mike, Louis is an amazing Liar he sat the in front of client and actually said I was one of our best associates." I finish the last of my beer, popping my second ones cap off while sitting on my desk "I'd give what's left of my soul to have that on tape."

Mike laughs as he continue to type away on his computer, our plans were dashed when Mr. Specter gave Mike and extra assignment and demanded it done by tomorrow. "That's great and all but you're not allowed to drink while working." Mike shakes his head while taking a bite out of his stuffed crust.

"I'm punched out, now I'm just drinking beer in a building, and I brought you stuffed crust." I grab a slice of pizza myself before taking a bite "so you should leave me alone, after all its boss man's fault you're here not mine."

He quickly finishes his first slice of pizza before picking two more slices up and making a sandwich. "What no sexy boss man, are you finally giving up on torturing me?"

I wave Mike off "oh I still think of him as Sexy Boss Man and I know you have no appreciation for his wonderful three piece suits, or let's face it his non skinny tie but frankly Mike I'm mad at that handsome son of a bitch." He chokes a bit but I just pat him on his back and continue, "If he didn't give you work we could actually be having pizza and beer that is someplace that's not here, but nope Pillow Lips is so demanding."

"Really you think I'm that demanding?"

My heart stops beating for a second, how much of that did he hear, "Why didn't you stop me?" I whisper to Mike my former friend before turning around. "Hello Mr. Specter, how are you this evening?"

"Oh we're back to Mister Specter now? I rather liked Pillow Lips," I can feel my cheeks burning as his trademark smirk forms on his face, "Mike did you finish typing those files I gave you." Harvey speaks to Mike but he's still looking at me not letting me go.

"Um yeah I was just going to go print them out, which I'm going to do now." Mike quickly runs away leaving me with a good luck glance and wishing I could go with him.

"Distracting my associate again, Miss Carlson?"

Breaking eye contact I look around the office to see if anyone else is here to witness my embarrassment, luckily everyone has gone home for the night. "I can explain everything," when I look back at Harvey he is standing directly in front of me inside my cubicle still sending me that smirk.

"I'm sure you can Kitten," he takes a step closer putting his hand on the side of my face "but you aren't you curious?"

He places his lips on mine, and they really are soft but my mind goes blank, is everyone out of the office, isn't there cameras installed. However before my mind can react my body does; kissing him back, it doesn't take much for him to deepen the kiss as he pulls me closer. I gasp as I feel the cold desk on my legs when my skirt rides up, he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth. I run my hands under his jacket unbuttoning the first couple of buttons his hands slide down my body and I let out a moan. "Mike is going to come back."

"Not for at least half an hour that's a four hundred twenty page document." Harvey trails kisses down my throat as his hand dance under my shirt, I slip off his jacket, and go to open my mouth again "No one else is here I checked," he pulls my shirt off over my head "you checked, were good." His mouth reclaims mine as I finish unbuttoning his shirt.

I slide off his button up as he pulls off his under shirt, I trail my fingers down admiring his fit chest, I can feel his smile as both his hand run up my sides to grab my boobs. "Okay how about cameras?" there's a slight quiver in my voice, I've never done anything so voyeuristic in my life, but between the adrenaline and lust running through my body I can't stops my fingers wrapping around his belt loop.

"Are all point a different way." He smiles at me with a look on his face again, the one he gets after winning an argument before he wraps his mouth around my nipple hand playing with my the other one, I let out a moan as my own hands wraps around his erection.

"Harvey," he covers my mouth with his as his hand slides down my body inserting his finger inside of me I let out a small grunt and I can feel his smile against my lips as he slips on a condom and replaces his finger with his cock. "Oh my god." I dig my nails into his back as he slowly start to pick up pace.

"You feel amazing." He says into my mouth as he picks me up thrusting deeper, I clench his back burring my head into his neck; it's all I can do to keep from crying out "say my name."

"See demanding." I smirk trying to gain some of the control that he seems to have taken all of, he picks up the pace in response and I moan out in pleasure, "oh right there." My heart rate quickens even more then before as he pushes into me "Harvey right there, Harvey oh my god Harvey!"

He kisses me on his last thrust before placing me back down on the desk; it's slow and sensual as his tongue traces the contours of my mouth. He pulls away discarding the condom and picking up his button up, I clutch the sides of my desk trying to even my breathing.

After I calm down I pull on my own clothes, Harvey is finishing the last buttons on his shirt so I pick up his tie and wrap it around his neck and begin to fold it, his hands automatically fall on my hips bringing me closer, "Now my associate is going to be coming back here can you please stop distracting him."

His hands trail up my back as I finish the knot and tighten the tie, "Mmm jealous I'm not distracting you?" I smile up at him my heart still beating at an abnormal pace as I place a kiss on his lips, which he deeps before breaking apart.

"Oh Kitten, does Mike Ross really stand a chance against me?" he gives me one last kiss before walking away.

"If you keep calling me Kitten he defiantly will!" I manage to get my bearings just in time to call that out before the elevator doors close.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

First i'd like to thank all my loyal readers and reviewers you guy fucking ROCK my socks!

Second i'd like to say sorry for taking so long but school is killing me its my final semester at this school and i have to apply to colleges all over again..yay?

and third, i don't own crap!

* * *

><p><strong>Harveys POV<strong>

Harvey Specter was smart enough to avoid in office relationships, not only because Pearson-Hardman had a policy against it but usually because it was more trouble than it was worth. However ever since the night Chloe Carlson delivered the Powell briefs in that little black dress of hers he couldn't get her off of his mind. In fact he would have jumped her then if he wasn't so sure she would have put him in his place, even despite all her flirting and jokes she carried herself like a professional with complete understanding that this was a place of work; the little fact that he witnessed how ruthless she was in court was also an contributing factor. That's why last week when he walked in on her knocking back beers and calling him the most interesting nicknames he jumped at the chance to touch her and boy was it worth it.

"Hey hold the elevator please." Speaking of the little devil herself, Chloe smiles at me as she gets on the elevator I eye her up and down she's in her regular black suit jacket and skirt with her blonde hair down. "Thank you Mr. Specter, how are you this morning?"

I wait until the elevator stops letting off the passenger that's riding with us, "Back to being professional I see." I send her a smirk and she straightens her jacket flipping some hair over her shoulder.

"Sorry Sexy Boss Man, we can't always knock boots on my desk." She's smirking back at me and I can feel the blood rushing to my groin, it's been about a week and luckily she has been acting like it's no big deal which just makes me want her all over again.

"Well we are on an elevator now," I take a step closer placing my hands on her hips "and there's plenty of other desks in this building." I lean down to kiss her but she stops me.

"I get off next floor," I pull her closer its fine with me if she wants to play hard to get.

"Well how about dinner then?" I run my hands up her back and I can feel her shiver. Oh the things I would love to do to her.

"That's very sweet of you." Her smile makes her eyes glitter, she really is beautiful. "But I'm going to have to say no." I pull back just slightly did she just say no? "Shocked by a little rejection?" She breaks from my hold and walks to the doors of the elevator as it stops.

"Well you certainly weren't saying no last week."

She smiles at me, a very devious smile as she takes a step back out of the elevator "Regardless I'm saying no now." She does a small wave and the doors close leaving her with the last word and me craving her even more.

**back to normal POV**

"Hey I got a package!" I pick up the small silvery wrapped package on my desk. "I never get mail here!" I pull the ribbon off the package so excited to see what's inside.

"Yeah it came about an hour ago, what is it?" Mike is leaning over the divider to look at it.

"A tennis ball?" I pull it out and see writing on the side "à mon petit chaton –Gael Monfils" I read. "My client gave me an autographed ball, that's so cool."

"You can start a collection just like your lover boy now." Mike sticks his tongue out at me, he probably wouldn't be joking about Harvey if I actually told him I fucked his boss, but instead he just thinks Harvey yelled at me instead.

"Maybe I will." I flip my coffee cup upside down and place the ball on it. "There now it has a stand and everything." I hold it up to show Mike before placing it next to my computer.

"Yes, because that looks super professional."

"Hey, your skinny tie doesn't look professional and I don't give you a hard time about it." Mike gives me a look, I grin knowing I'm totally lieing "Okay maybe I do a little but seriously they sell three ties for ten dollars down the block I'll even give you them money for them." He just gives me a darker look and all I can do is smile in return. "Oh crap Louis, give him these." I throw some folders at Mike before diving under my desk.

"What are you five years old?"

"Ross what are you doing." I can here Louis say by where his shadow falls he is directly in front of Mike, "actually I really don't care, have you seen Carlson?" he sounds a bit annoyed but the files I gave Mike are a bit late.

"Uh she was here, but she left," Mike responds not giving me away thankfully "she said to give you these."

Louis grumbles something in audible and drops something on my desk, "When she gets back tell her I want the Tyler briefs proofed," I can hear him walk away and I sigh in relief "also I want them all done by the end of the week." Fuck.

"It's safe now you big baby." I smile and crawl out from under my desk.

"I'm not really afraid of him but ever since I got back on his good side I always get lectures over the littlest things." Mike shakes his head at me as I pick up a key to conference room C. "I'm really missing the time when the bastard wouldn't look at me if he didn't have too." I tap the key against my hand this is really going to suck.

"You still hid under your desk." I stick my tongue out in response he just rolls his eyes at me.

"If you need me I'll be in conference room C" I shake the key picking up my bag, "probably for the foreseeable future."

I frown looking into conference room C, please tell me the liquor store delivers. There's six cardboard boxes filled with files lining the wall, "Oh excuse me I gotta put these over there." Another associate Kyle maybe or is it Seth says putting two more boxes against the wall.

"Balls!" I grab the kids arm before he walks out, "are there any more of these?"

The kid shakes his head, "No that's all of them good luck."

He walks out of the room and I sigh putting my ear buds in and getting to work.

**line break oh line break this is another line break**

I yawn, my elbow resting on the file boxes I've been listening to Louis for the last half an hour. I admit I made a mistake court was supposed to wrap up by eleven giving me enough time to get back to the office and drag all eight boxes of the Tyler brief up to Litt's office by twelve o'clock but you know what they say about the best laid plans. "I give you simple responsibilities and you never seem to keep them Carlson." I want coffee; I really don't give a damn about what he's saying. "It's great that the clients seem to love you and all but what good is that if you can never finish the work on time?"

Louis is glaring at me across the desk, I never sat down when he offered me a chair but then again I didn't think I'd be here forever. "I'm sorry Mister Louis Litt. Sir. I'm going to try harder from now on and the only way for me to do that is to go back to my cubical and think about what I have done so wrong so far." He's giving me a glare not responding. "Thank you for all the advice." I leave the office quicker than necessary; its time fore coffee!

Sweet delicious succulent coffee, my one, my only true love; I take a sip of my warm brown roasted goodness life is goo-. "Ah ah that burns," I pull my shirt away from my body, I can't believed I missed that dip in the floor.

"Bwhahaha that was amazing!" I look over at the woman who spoke she's a red head probably a secretary because she's sitting at a desk in front of an empty office. "I mean you were walking all happy and then bam on the floor can't plan that." She's still giggling a bit though she's hiding it behind her hand.

"Glad I could entertain you with the third degree burns I'm getting, maybe you want to see the scar from when I got shanked with a letter opener."

The red head is still laughing even as she helps me up, "I have an extra shirt I can give you come on," I glance at the name on the door as she drags me into the office. 'Harvey Specter' is the name on the door, abandoning me in the middle of the room as she opens the bottom desk drawer. "Close the blinds unless you want to give everyone a free show."

The woman is holding out a white shirt to me it's clearly a man's shirt, my face pales, "I can't use that shirt." Though I'm not sure exactly, how to explain the fact that I can't use that shirt because I might screw her boss.

"Oh Harvey won't mind you're that Chloe girl that rejected him last week." I stare at her still not taking the shirt, wasn't that statement contradictory? "More importantly I won't mind, because anyone that can knock Harvey's ego like that is a friend of mine, you can call me Donna." She's smiling still holding out the shirt, "Cute bra by the way, new Victoria Secret line from the Paris Fall line?"

I look down at my formally white shirt that has now gone see through, with the ugly brown coffee stain, "Chloe Carlson," I take the shirt turning around to change, "Yeah back in Boston when I was working as a public defender I had a client who was insistent on being a model I told her if I got her off she had to send me free clothes when she made it big."

"I should have became a lawyer." I turn around tucking the excess shirt into my skirt pulling it up a bit to give off a more classic look, "And a grader belt, no wonder why Harvey wants you so bad." My cheeks turn bright red and Donna scoops me into a hug before pushing me out the door "dry clean it and bring it back!"

I nod slowly walking away, "I miss my criminals, they were so much more normal."

**HARVEYSSHIRTHARVEYSSHIRT**

"He went out to lunch." Harvey has been staring at Mike's desk for a good minute now, I have yet to like my head or shoulders from the book I was getting a reference out of in fear that he will notice I'm wearing his shirt.

I can feel his gaze shift from Mike's desk to me, "He's not answering his phone." I tap my foot before slowly lifting my head.

"Just because you believe yourself to be god doesn't mean everyone else views you that way." I look back down into my book after responding,

He steps in front of my desk I can feel his shadow fall over me. I keep my head buried as he picks up my tennis ball and starts tossing it between his hands "Is that a man's shirt?" of course he'd notice, "more importantly is that my shirt?"

I wince before sitting up straight and looking in Harvey's eyes "It might be." I put on my court face and wait to see his reaction before proceeding.

"How do you keep ending up in my clothes?"

"I've slept with you this time if that makes you feel better." I smile and Harvey eyes the desk "What would you feel better if I bought you dinner?"

"Actually it would pick me up at eight tonight." I open my mouth to respond but close it before opening it again. "See you later, kitten." He tosses me the ball before walking off, I'm still gaping.


	6. Chapter 6

hello so my friend had a baby and really it has no bearing on this story i just want people to know

don't own suits...sadly

* * *

><p>Mike lets out a low whistle as I get to my cubicle "Looks like someone got laid this weekend."<p>

"You can tell that by me wearing a dress?" I look down at my black boat cut knee length dress yeah I'm not in my normal black suit but is it that obvious, "what if I'm meeting a client?" I

"I can tell that by the flowers on your desk." He points over a bouquet of various flowers hidden slightly by my computer monitor "There's no card on them so who's the lucky guy?"

I place my stuff on my desk and smell the flowers "That's none of your concern." Sitting in my chair I try to think of the most subtle way to change the topic.

"Oh come on I tell you about Jenny!" Mike whines and leans across the table to get closer to me, "I promise I won't tell anyone." His eyes are big and watery and I can't help but smile.

"Hmm," I tap my finger to my lips pretending to think about it. "Nope, still not going to tell you." I turn to my computer and begin to type

"Oh I bet it's someone from the office so you won't tell me." Mike leans back and I try not to lift my head maybe I should tell the truth.

"Yes, I totally screwed someone from the office," I look at Mike dead in the eye and hope he doesn't catch the lie "even though Pearson-Hardman has a strict policy against it I'm sure it doesn't matter when the woman's name is part of the company."

Mike looks at me stunned for a second before bursting into laughter, "oh you had me for a second there." I join in Mike's laughter shaking my head, I love this kid.

"What's so funny you too?" both of us immediately stop laughing at the sound of Louis's voice. "Oh I really don't care."

"Ebscot Patten" I hold out the piece of paper, not wanting Louis to squash both of our good moods.

"You've been working here about four months now Carlson, isn't that right." He takes the paper from me but doesn't leave, I slowly nod my head. "Well its Pearson-Hardman tradition that every associate throws a dinner."

"Like at my house?" I already don't like the sound of this. "I don't cook Louis, unless I'm hungover and want pancakes."

I can hear Mike let out a little snort but Louis is glaring right at me. "ah no, book a restaurant, I'm sure even you can manage that."

"Sure thing Mr. Litt." I sit and wait looking at Louis before he sends me one last glare and walks off. "What the FUCK is an associate dinner."

"Something you're going to hate," I look at Mike who is trying his best not to laugh, "oh the bright side he didn't give you a list of his fake allergies."

"I'm getting coffee." I get up and start walking towards the elevator.

****

"The associates have a different break room." Harvey leans against the counter as I mix some sugar into my coffee.

"But this break room has the best coffee." I look at Harvey who is blatantly staring down my top; I take a sip of my coffee and wait a few more seconds. "You know for someone that's seen a mass amount of women naked you think you'd be less impressed by a push up bra."

"You only think I'm looking down you're top because I'm taller then you." He has a point even in my black four inch heels he still has a good six inches on me not that I believe him. "You look beautiful today by the way."

I smile, I always did like being called beautiful over sexy. "Thank you," I say feeling the warmth in my cheeks, "and thanks for the flower too."

"Well thank you for dinner Friday, I still don't know how you managed to grab the check." I let out a little giggle taking another sip of my coffee now that its cooled a bit "So how about I take you out this time," I look over at Harvey, not sure how to proceed "you're going to say no again aren't you?"

"It's not that I don't like you, and it's not the whole this strictly platonic thing either." Harvey nods waiting for my explanation, "it's just that we work together and things always get, Miss Pearson how are you?"

Harvey straightens slightly at the mention of the name before turning to look at Jessica, "Jessica, what do we owe this pleasure."

"You're client Katherine Donovan is being sued Chloe," she nods a greeting at Harvey but is look directly at me, "I want this case to be you're main priority, I sent the Lawyer to Harvey's office meet him there will you."

I got to respond but Harvey cuts me off, "Why is he in my office now?"

"Because you're going to be supervising Miss Carlson, I want a win out of this case." I roll my eyes at Jessica, it's not like I've never gone to trial before. "I don't want to hear it Chloe you dealt with criminals you're still learning contract law."

"I'm not babysitting her." I wipe my head over to Harvey what did he just say.

"I don't want to hear it from either of you, now go win this case." She walks out of the room before either of us has time to respond.

"Complicated, things get complicated." I fix a glare at Harvey, "And don't think I'm letting that babysitting comment go." I walk out of the room in a huff with him close behind me it's not until I get to his office and Donna do I stop "He's the Lawyer, he's the fucking lawyer."

"Who is the" Harvey stops midsentence looking through the glass doors, "I thought I told you to get out of my city." He walks past both of Donna and me into the office causing the man standing looking at the window to turn around.

"Guess I'm not the only one that hates Travis Tanner."

"Oh gossip spill." Donna laces both hands together placing her head on top of them, I look at her untrusting, I fully blame her for my date with her boss.

"I was his slave all through law school."

"Oh now Chloe honey, if you were my slave I would have had you wear more things like that wonderful little dress that you're in now." A shiver runs up my spine before I turn around painting a smile on my face, his eyes are roaming my body and Harvey doesn't look to please. "Don't worry about leaving me though I got a new paralegal, better at research but doesn't have your legs."

"Yeah when I made the pro and con list about working at Whitfield Cady or becoming a prostitute I didn't know I was going to be working for Beelzebub." I toss the comment to Donna before walking into the office, "I should have become a prostitute, it's a decision I regret every day." I mutter the quote to Harvey as I start to unbutton his suit jacket.

"Are you practicing for that now?" Harvey whispers back as I slide his jacket off his confused body before putting it on.

I button the jacket smiling at Harvey who is standing staring at me in now wearing only his shirt vest and suit pants. "What you wouldn't have given it to me if I asked."

"Always was the assertive type." Tanner comes in the room smiling at the two of us, "I remember this during this one sexual harassment case I was working on, the client grabbed her ass and she put him in this crazy hand lock and told him to settle." He takes a seat in front of Harvey's desk and starts to pull out some documents. "A paralegal ordering a fortune five hundred owner, that was a very hot sight to see."

"Just serve us the paperwork and let me go home a shower."

Tanner takes out a very thick file folder holding it to me, "what you don't want to go catch up over a beer and the red sox game? I grit my teeth but take hold of the folder, "it'd be just like old times."

Harvey puts a hand on my shoulder and I let out a breath, to calm myself down "I'm a Yankee's fan now."

"Too bad, we had some fun times." Tanner releases the file before walking out.

"You we're a Red Sox fan?" I look at Harvey out of the whole exchange that's what he decides is important!

"You're a Yankees fan?" he raises and eyebrow and points over to his signed baseballs. "It's a good thing I'm against office relationships, I can't be sleeping with a Yankee's fan."

"You're a Red Sox fan." He's still on that.

"Yes, I like the Red Sox."

"You're a Red Sox fan." I take a deep breath and walk out of the office holding the file.

"When Harvey gets over the fact that I'm a fan of the Red Sox you can send him to my cubical." I say to Donna as I leave.

"You're a Red Sox Fan?" Donna asks confused I throw my hands up in frustration before walking to the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay i want to thank any and all loyal readers that have actually stuck with reading this. you guys ROCK!

second if you read my other story(about leverage) you already know that I learned my laptop does not like beer. not even a little not even a lot.

third: i own nothing :(

* * *

><p>"Hey Mike want to go drinking after work?" I slip out of Harvey's jacket and give it to Mike.<p>

"also give this to Harvey when he comes by, he was too hung up on me liking the Red Sox for me to give it back and I have to go copy some files for Louis." That sneaky bastard caught me in the elevator.

"Wait you like the Red Sox?" Mike is looking at me dead serious, waiting for my answer.

"Fuck it I'm going drinking now."

**im going through all my chapters now and readding line breaks uploader SUCKS**

"Oh this is bullshit," I pick up my drink and finish it, "how the hell did you get in here?"

I motion to the bartender as Tanner takes his time getting comfortable, I came to the Harvard club explicitly because he couldn't get in. "on a normal occasion you'd never step foot in here, but you always seemed to find this place when you were mad at me, things still haven't changed."

"That's wonderful Tanner, but I said how'd you get in here not how'd you find me." I look over he's grinning and I wish I didn't give Harvey's jacket to Mike. "I know this is whiskey but can you bring me something stronger?" I ask the bar tender.

"Oh I bribed the door man," he motions to make it two; "people aren't as honest as you think Chloe."

"Just cut to the chase, why are you here?" The bartender places the drink down in front of us and I sniff mine, it smells like scotch. He takes a sip of his drink his eyes on me; I can see it in the mirror behind the bar. I sit and try to seem bored but he's patiently not responding. "I'm partitioning the judge to have this case thrown out of court."

"Why'd you change to contract law?"

I spin on the bar stool to face him, he's so close my knees brush against his. "Oh you know me, I just love contract law and with all my experience working under one of the greatest lawyers in Boston how could I ever leave this flied of employment." I take a sip of my scotch, flinching slightly as it goes down a grin is tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Or you know Pearson-Hardman gave me one hell of an offer."

"Wakefield-Cady offered you a job," He places a hand on my knee and I turn back to the bar to brush it off.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I recall Wakefield-Cady originally having dibs on me and when my original contract terminated two years after Harvard the you and the company told me to get lost." I take another sip of the scotch; the world is already falling in and out of focus. "I'd start selling drugs before I went back to work for you and your scum bag employers."

"There was more to it then that," I swirl my drink in my glass a bit before tipping it back and finishing it off while waiting for him to continue , but he just looks down at his own drink and takes a sip. "We made a great team."

I pull out my cell phone and try to focus on the text and pictures that we're just sent to me before motioning the bartender for another two. "Not to so bluntly change the subject but shoot that," I point at the glass of scotch and smirk. He looks questioning for a second but smirks back and shoots it.

"My client and I are placing a restraining order on your client." I enlarge the picture before turning it towards Tanner "I believe this is your client looking through my clients window, and this is your client at the door, and this is your client trying to break into the house," I flip the phone back around and skip a few pictures "and my personal favorite your client getting hauled away by the cops."

"How'd you get those?" Travis is not happy, not happy at all, but I'm happy tremendously happy in fact.

I down my new glass of scotch and place the empty glass on the counter before getting up. "Miss Donovan's security cameras, these are just some fun still shots she sent me there's a full tape." I give him a quick peck on the cheek before walking away. "And you said I'd never be able to play ball."

**line line line line line line**

I've only been back to my apartment for half an hour when there's a knock on the door. My first thought is it's my old boss that followed me back to my apartment but when I swing the door open my trusty bat in hand its Harvey standing there. "Oh god there's two of you!"

"Didn't you leave work an hour ago?" I put my one elbow against the door frame leaning on the bat and run the other hand through my blonde hair trying to look cool; the two Harveys are still impeccably dressed in their three piece blue suit and both of them look damn sexy!

"You're kinda cute," pushing out my chest slightly puffing up my lips "and so are you."

Harvey takes a step forward grinning and I take a step backwards

"Don't you think it's a little early to be this drunk?" The grin falls off face the second he is inside my apartment.

I cross my arms in front of my chest, if I was in a less intoxicated mindset I might have been more concerned about the disaster zone that is my apartment. "Tanner showed up at the Harvard club and I thought then would be a good time to reintroduce myself to my very old and trusted friend scotch." I sway slightly but grasp the door to balance. "Would you like a drink, cause I know I needed one."

Harvey walks around my living room couch several law books are laid open covering one side of the couch both arm rests and the coffee table, a file on Katherine Donovan and her company is half hazardlessly thrown together are sticking out of the draw. "I get it you and Tanner had a thing that's why you know office relationships get complicated."

I stare at Harvey before walking over to my kitchen area and pouring myself a shot of whiskey and downing it. "Don't think I'm not appreciative of the non-jealous view of the situation but if you ever say I fucked my old boss Travis Tanner again I'm going go all Texas chainsaw massacre on you."

Harvey straightens up slightly "isn't that overtly violent."

"They won't find your body." I smile sweetly before pouring a healthy glass and passing it to Harvey. "You have to take that before you tell me why you're here."

"It's always straight to business with you." He passes the glass between his hands before continuing "I always thought foreplay was important."

I walk back into the living room "I work eighty hours a week forgive me if I want shit done quickly." I laugh plopping down in my seat collecting Katherine's file in a neater manner.

Harvey takes a sip of the whiskey and clears a spot on the other side of the couch. "Well my names on this I'd like to know you aren't going to," he trails off and I look at him. "Well you're already drunk," He focuses on the law books I'm still glaring my vision still wavering slightly, he's reading the highlight sections the notes written in the margins "and neurotic as Mike."

I laugh at that full out laughter, "You slept with someone who is a Red Sox Fan and you compare to you associate!" I'm still laughing Harvey's looking at me. "Well technically there wasn't much sleeping involved."

I slap a hand over my mouth my face going beat red, I'm getting a little to chatty. "No actually there was not much sleeping involved." Harvey turns and faces me on the couch and leans closer to me invading my personal space.

I'm not sure who closes the gap; his lips feel hot against mine his hands quickly trail up my legs under my dress before resting on my ass. I straddle him to get a better vantage before running my tongue across his lips before inserting it into his mouth. One of his hands runs up my back and laces it through my hair deepening the kiss pulling me in closer.

In one full movement he stands taking me with him I wrap my legs round his waist my arms entwining around his neck; his grip on me is tight and steady and he doesn't break the kiss until a minute later. "Bedroom," I manage to unwrap one of my arms and point to a door across the living room. He crosses the room in a few easy strides pushing my back against the door before replacing his lips on mine. His tongue roams my mouth as his hand leaves my hair it travels down my side tracing the contour before leaving and opening the door. He places me on the bed and removes his jacket and suit vest before beginning to unbuttoning his shirt. "You sure got a lot of clothes to take off."

I smile and stand up taking a step close to him before taking my hands and having them run down my body, his hands stop his eyes focus on me my hands travel over my breasts slowly across my stomach and down to the hem of my dress before I start slowly sliding it up and over my head. Harvey's hands are on me before I get my arms down they caress and roam my body I start unbuttoning his shirt and left out a gasp as he places one of his fingers inside me. He smiles and reclaims my mouth making me moan harder.

Soon where on the bed he's on top of me our remaining cloths are gone he's trailing feather light kisses along my jaw and teasing me, "Harvey."

"Hmm" he's enjoying himself building me up I arch my hips and take my leg crossing it across his back and pulling him closer.

"Haarvey." I put more emphasis on his name and that catches his attention within a second I'm filled with his length. I gasp and moan as he starts a slow steady rhythm, his mouth meets mine and our tongues dance. I nibble on his lip and let out a low moan and pumps faster

I'm gasping for air, colors fill my vision my legs tighten around his waist I arch my back I let out one last moan as Harvey grunts and thrusts for the last time before rolling off and wrapping an arm around me.


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to dedicate this chapter to** MrsDeanWhinchester**(i hope i spelt that write) she pointed out to me that shit was messy and i kinda blew her off(sorry to all of you that take this seriously but i drink and type its part of my process.) i'd like to say i'm sorry i thought you were commenting on my grammar(which sucks) or a few missed words here and there(which happens) but it didnt load correctly onto Fanfiction which was what the problem was(i hope)

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

"Has anyone ever told you that you have intimacy issues?" I look up from my desk at Harvey its six in the morning; I've been here since five.

"Yeah Travis has." I turn back to typing before pausing and turning back to Harvey who is still standing there. "Not because I left him in bed at four thirty in the morning but because I usually go to work when there's occupancy in my bed."

"So what you're a wam bam thank you ma'am type of girl?" Harvey takes a seat in Mikes chair stretching out his legs in front of him.

"Wam bam? I prefer to think of it as lovemaking." I stare a Harvey dead in the eye trying not to laugh but it fails me. "We cuddled for a little bit didn't we, plus I actually do need to do this work."

"Well cuddling wasn't what I had in mind," Harvey trails off smirking at me.

"Oh we didn't have round two?" I don't get what's so upsetting with me leaving in the early morning hours didn't we have a no strings relationship.

"I meant morning sex." I nod tossing around the idea in my head a bit I don't think I've ever had morning sex.

"Well its morning, no one's here and Mike's desk is clean."

I smile innocently but the look on Harvey's face tells me that's not what he meant but a smile slides across his face, "Are you offering?"

**this is a line break ff deleted my other ones**

"Why are all my papers messed up?" I burst out laughing at Mikes question I can't stop myself it's just too funny. "Chloe what did you do?"

"I fucked your boss on your desk!"

Mike looks at me horrified for a second but starts laughing with me. "You're a jerk, what where you looking for?"

"No my fault actually, Sugar Lips was checking your work, he don't trust you." I turn back Google silent laughter still slightly shaking my body. "Hey, Mike where should I throw my associates dinner anyway?"

"I had Rachel help me do it."

I let out a snort and shake my head. "A lot of good you are."

"Just find some crazy little restaurant that no one really goes to that's I don't know hip." I look at Mike he really is no help at all.

"How about a Strip Club?" It's an honest question I'm sure not many of the associates have been to one, well at least together.

"No," Mike's and my head snap towards Jessica when did she get here, "it's a dinner Chloe."

"I'll find one with a buffet I promise." I smile raising my right hand as if I'm being sworn in and she smiles at me. "So who are you gracing with your presents on the lowly associates floor?"

"You Chloe, Miss Donovan is having a search warrant filed against her home and office, have you heard?"

"Well that's stupid." I look at the clock on the bottom of the computer screen it reads 9:30 Travis must have been up all night to have that filed by now, I pick up my desk phone and punch the number in, on the second ring he picks up.

"Travis Tanner," I can hear the grin in his voice.

"You can stop bothering with a search warrant meet over at my Clients apartment in one hour." I hang up the phone then pick it up again punching in a new number. "Hello this is Chloe Carlson, I represent Katherine Donovan, she's an engineer and if I'm correct she currently has three government contracts. Well her ex-husband is coming over to perform a search for his allegedly stolen goods. " I wait for the man on the other line to speak, "oh course I'll hold."

"What are you doing Chloe?" Jessica's voice is harsh whisper but I did just invite the enemy into my clients house.

"SH I'm on the phone with homeland security." I put my finger up and listen to the man I was transferred to "yes, exactly it is in response to that, awesome that would be great thank you so much." I hang up the phone and turn back to Jessica. "Katherine has three government contracts, thanks to the patriot act you don't need a search warrant, just homeland security there telling you what you can and can't look at."

I picked Katherine up as a client as a mistake really, I should have sent her over to a Jag lawyer one that specialized in the hoops the government made a person jump through; but I didn't think of any of that until I spent three nights retype a proposal six different times. "Take Harvey with you." Jessica lets out a breath before she leaves.

I try calling Katherine but it just rings then goes to voicemail, I try again a second time and the same thing happens. "Mike tell Harvey to meet me there, I'm going to go have to wake Miss Donovan's ass up at the moment."

**line break line break this is the third time ive done this...**

"Hey he has a nice ass." I turn to Katherine whose sitting on my right we've been here three hours and all it has been was Tanner or Mr. Reeves my client's ex arguing with one officer or another about not being about to look at the documents and Harvey has yet to show up.

"He's helping your ex sue you." I pause doing the math in my head, "and double your age."

"You're screwing someone ten years older than you." She's smiling and actually enjoying this time we're all spending together, I however just need a drink.

I sigh "Yes but that's not double, also he currently isn't sueing me, let's not forget that part." I rub my eyelids as another explosion comes from Reeves.

"These are my calculations the bitch stole them from me."

The officer holds the blueprints away from his grabbing hands, "I've already told you to watch your language there are ladies present, don't make me tell you a third time."

"Aw we're Ladies Chloe, that's so sweet." Katherine turns to the officer, smiling politely before turning back to Tanner and her exhusband "How about we just wrap this up, if he can tell me what those calculations are for I'll let him name his price in the settlement."

"Katherine" I start but Tanner cuts me off.

"Okay deal."

"It's calculations for a bomb." Reeve answers right away sure that he is right.

"Electronic firing pin," standing up Katherine turns to the officer "I believe you can show the nice men out I'll see them in court."

I wait till all three of the men have left the room before addressing Katherine "Don't you ever do that again."

"Oh please the idiot thinks I make bombs, I'm a mechanical engineer not a chemical one." I sign and shrug my shoulders before walking out of the room Katherine was one of those super smart people that was a complete sociopath when it came down to it. "Do you think if I fuck him he'll drop the lawsuit?"

I slap my hand to my face, nope no emotions. "What your ex-husband?" I look up, Harvey is standing holding the door to exit the building for us.

"No Travis Tanner, she thinks he's hot." I reply walking out it was sure nice of him to join the party.

"I said he had a nice ass." Katherine jumps into her defense but I'm not sure how good it is.

"Isn't he double your age?" I burst out laughing as Katherine puffs up her cheeks in a pout.

"You both need to get off that, she's screwing some guy ten years older then herself and no one gives her shit about it!" Katherine screams out in the middle of the New York street luckily it's New York and no one gives a crap, I just laugh harder pointing to Harvey. Katherine looks between us for a second before realization hits her, "OOOH, you wanna share?"

"I'm willing to share." Harvey's smiling at the both of us, I look over to Katherine she's a tan leggy girl with no curves big brown eyes and long brown hair, she's pretty yes but clearly Harvey has no type.

"In your dreams." I grab Katherine start walking down the block with her. "Lets get lunch."

"Oh it will be," Harvey catches up rather quickly and places a hand on the small of each of our back directing us towards to road. "Lunch will be on me."

"Jessica yell at you for not supervising?" Harvey opens the door to his black town car for us allowing me and Katherine to get in first before walking around to the other side and getting in, "Hello Ray."

"I was just allowing a very talented lawyer the freedom to spread her wings and now I'm treating that very talented lawyer to lunch with her friend."

"That'd be a yes Miss Carlson." Ray answers from the front seat.

It's a short ride to the restaurant, it's a nice place with a garden in the waiting area along with several small ones in the dining area, "maybe I should throw my associates dinner here." I mumble to myself looking around its nice, unique, and Jessica can't tell me it doesn't have food.

"You have to throw an associates dinner?" Harvey passes Katherine and me a menu.

"Yeah Louis sucks like that." I open my menu but close it and put it on the counter, it only takes me glancing at it a second to realize the whole thing is in French, I hate French, but it does remind me I should probably check up on Gael Monfils. "Jessica also said no strip clubs." Harvey raises an eyebrow I shrug "Mike said do something that wasn't done before."

Katherine starts laughing, "Can I come to this dinner it sounds like fun if you're already busting out the strippers."

"Hi my names Michelle I'll be your waitress this evening can I get you anything to start?" the waitress interrupts conversation to take our orders, Harvey and Katherine both order perfectly in French as if they were fluent, I already know I'm going to sound like an idiot the second I open my mouth.

"As long as there are no snails or bunny rabbits in my food you can surprise me." I smile the nicest I can but that doesn't stop her from giving me a weird look. "Here is crossed off the list then."


	9. Chapter 9

I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I PROMIS TO BE BETTER!

Disclaimer: I dont own crap

to all my readers that still read this i love you and new chapter will be put up sometime tomorrow, unless I die or get arrested tonight cause I'm going out to celebrate graduation with a few friends.

* * *

><p>"You're Chloe right?" I look up from my computer a tall brunette girl with huge boobs in a blue button up and a grey high waist skirt is standing in front of my desk.<p>

"Yes and you are?" The girl lets out a smile, before extending her hand to me.

I take the girls hand cautiously giving it a shake before she pulls Mikes chair from his desk sitting down in front of me moving her bag onto her lap. "Monica Lewis, and according to Boss and everyone else I work with I'm the new you."

"Wait, you're Travis Tanner's new paralegal?" I let out a laugh resting my head on my hand looking a bit more closely at Monica, "I though he said I had better legs then you."

Monica lets out a laugh placing both hands on her chest her smile getting even bigger. "I heard you worked with him for five years you should know he's a jackass, also I'm not a paralegal I'm an associate, well kind of I'm more like an intern that gets paid, I don't know it's weird." Monica throws her hands up shrugging.

"So you tagged along with him to what mark your territory?" I watch as the girl raises an eyebrow smile sliding off her face before she opens her bag and pulls out a thick manila folder that's bound with a few rubber bands.

"Sorry no, I was supposed to have these in Boss's hands two days ago but I had a test, and by the time I finished he was on the plane here so I had to catch a later flight and bring them myself." Monica carefully unwraps the folder taking out several packs of papers stapled together laying them on my desk in a line.

"Monica right, I understand you're probably still in law school, but do I fucking look like Travis Tanner?" I put a big smile on my face when I say it waiting to her reaction but she just taps the first packet of paper that's labeled as Patent #A739X-67.

"No, you're blonde, shorter bigger boobs with a less expensive black suit, Boss has the originals he wanted to make sure you have a copy to know exactly what's going to happen in this lawsuit." Monica taps the A739X-67 packet again, "that's Katherine's first patent the it's for a time release canister of mustard gas, allows the user to remotely detonate it from over a mile away, her then husband George Reeve is cited as the mathematician that helped her figure out the specks." Monica taps the second pack of papers labeled patent #B7883-4F, "That's Katherine's second patent."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah for some muzzle you put on a gun that makes the bullets go farther, I'm a lawyer get to the point." It's starting to piss me off that everybody calls this girl the new me, she's not like me at all if anything she's like Travis himself because I want to punch her in the face too.

"Well George is also the mathematician cited on the patent it establishes background."

"So whatever Katherine works on George has to be the mathematician, because that logical."

"No, but A739X-67 took Katherine five years to create, B7883-4F took her four and Katherine's last patent number B1215-F7 was filed only three months after her divorcé that's quite a short production period if you ask, kind of suspicious."

"Katherine and George had marital problems for years before they finally divorced she wouldn't let him help her with her work."

"Maybe, but can you prove it?"

Monica stands up when the elevator dings, offering me one last smile before the doors open. Harvey and Tanner are both in the elevator; Harvey steps off while I send Travis a dirty look he just grins holding the elevator open for Monica.

"So I just had this fun little conversation." Harvey says as soon as the doors to the elevator close.

"Believe me I already know, I just met his little attack dog."

"Seriously I manage to lose Tanner and I find you?" I say not believing my luck staring at Monica who's sitting a few seats away from me watching the game.

"Oh save it I've been coming to this bar since high school when I'd cut class and sneak up to the city." Monica picks up her beer tips back a sip and looks at me smiling. "Besides I'm the one avoiding boss tonight, you're the one drinking close enough to stumble home."

"No one likes a know it all." I glare but she doesn't bother to look at me. I can't help but sigh running my finger around my glass, resigning myself to maybe possibly losing to my old boss.

"I always wanted to be one of those criminal investigators that just know things." When I look up I can see Monica smirking at me, "you can always settle."

My face remains straight there's no way this meeting is accidental, "Katherine isn't in the wrong."

"I may still be in law school, and I know for a fact that I will never, have one of those face Ivy League degrees like any of you have but don't for a second think I don't know the game." I watch as she picks up her bottle tipping it back and finishing most of it, still maintaining eye contact with me. "Not everyone that breaks a law goes to jail and not everyone in the right gets off undamaged." She passes me a napkin with only a phone number written on it. "He'll go away, for a fraction of what she'll make, but that's only if you take my offer."

"He'll fire you for this." She stands throwing a few bills on the counter and tipping back the rest of her drink setting it down on the table. "Why are you doing this?"

I grab her arm preventing her from leaving, wanting to hear her explanation, "Chloe don't be so naïve this is all a game to him if you want it to end quickly,"

"Then I don't play the game." Her lips let into the smallest of smirks and she winks at me breaking her arm out of my grasp and walking away.

"But if it makes you feel better you can always owe me one." I watch as she tosses the last comment over her shoulder walking out, before I take the number folding it up and shoving it into my wallet.

"I'd stop enjoying that hotdog so much people are going to get the wrong idea." I stare at Monica as she's sitting on a bench outside of Pearson-Hardman; her cheeks go red slightly as she covers her way to full mouth with one hand trying to chew. It makes me smile remembering back to my interning days where I'd wake up go into work and immediately start editing, copying, typing and reviewing well into the night, making meals and sleep and relationships impossible. "So why are you here so early shouldn't you be going over how you're guys are going to twist the knife even harder into me."

Monica nods swallowing the food in her mouth before taking a swig of her coffee. "Oh Boss is waiting at your desk already, he's going to show you some of George's math notes for the project." I purse my lips this morning is already starting off amazingly. "My stomach was growling so much he told me to get some food."

I let out a laugh shaking my head, "Don't suppose you'd want to offer any advice?" Monica takes a bite of her hotdog tossing her head back and forth debating before swallowing to answer.

"Well I am the enemy."

I sigh shaking my head. "I'm going to check the math."

"Well I'd definitely do that but I'm pretty sure only Katherine and George are of that caliber mathematician in this little group and that will turn into a he said she said he's right he's wrong ordeal making this little lawsuit go on and on." She tastes another bite of her hotdog washing it down with her coffee giving the illusion of not caring I narrow my eyes at her.

"Did Travis forget that I used to work from him, I know this bad lawyer good lawyer routine?" I remember it perfectly doing the exact same trick for one of his clients about five years ago when I first passed the bar exam.

She shrugs taking the last bite of her hotdog, chewing slowly; I leave her to go into the office.

"Good morning Travis," I say catching the tennis ball from Gael as he tosses it up in the air. "you're in my spot." Travis smiles standing up pulling out the seat for me to sit in, I can see Mike look over in interest before ducking his head down back to looking at his computer. "Give the logs to me and go away I haven't had my coffee yet."

"Cranky, but I see you met Monica down stairs." He plops the file down on my desk, his grin still in place, "How do you think she's doing? It's the first time I really brought her out to play with the older kids."

"I figured you only hired her cause she's pretty and from what I just witnessed can shove almost a whole hotdog in her mouth, but she can keep up." I sit down turning on my computer moving my mouse hand knocking slightly into a cup of coffee; I smile slightly but quickly hide it when I realize it's the same coffee cup as Monica had. "Tomorrow, three o'clock, conference room D."

"Now don't think I forgot about you that much." He leans down kissing the top of head "Cream, one sugar, and we look forward to hearing your settlement offer."

Mike waits for Travis to safely on the elevator before speaking. "You know Travis Tanner?"

"Yeah he's my old boss what's it to you?" I tentatively take a sip of the coffee he left its actually pretty good.

Mike looks around seeing who's in the office. "He's bad ass."

I almost chock on the coffee trying not to spit it out, as I look at Mike, "what's wrong with you?"

"No I'm serious he's like Harvey's double but evil, youngest partner at Clyde-McFee with a undefeated streak, enemy or not he's an amazing lawyer."

"Awww Mikey has a crush do you want his phone number?" Mike gives me a dirty look but I just smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**I own NOTHING, except Chloes and now Monica, which is you people like her I'm tempted to make a spin off of that office in which Chloe might make a few guest apperiance.

**Note: **anyone still R&R-ing this you guys ARE THE BEST even though I suck thank you all so much!

**Nelle07:** I'm so happy I still have people reading! And even reviewing thank you!

* * *

><p>"Take the deal Tanner, it's the highest you're getting." I watch Harvey, taping my fingers on the table it's been close to five hours of negotiations which started out relatively mild until Katherine's history was dragged up my Travis, which just started the ripple effect of each of us tearing the other side down.<p>

I survey the room, George and Katherine had got the luckiness of being able to leave after the first two hours Harvey had managed to take over the argument with Tanner leading it nowhere but successfully pissing me off because I was Katherine's attorney not he was. Monica wasn't even pretending to stay interested in bickering she just sat looking at the table drumming her fingers lightly in some sort of rhythm.

"Eight and we go away for good." I look over to Travis when he makes the offer clearing my throat getting their attentions.

"Let me get this straight eight hundred thousand and George Reeves here never goes after another patent of Katherine's again, never calls her on the phone, never visits her house, or even massages her on Facebook." I watch as Tanner nods his head.

"That deal works for us." Travis smiles I can tell Harvey doesn't seem to happy, but I just pull out my iPhone pulling up a document and typing a few quick things on it before sending it off along with a text to Mike. "I'll send a signed copy of them home with your associate tonight." Monica picks her head up to look at me questioning. "Want to ditch these two losers and go get really drunk, I'm new here so I bet there are a lot of cool places you can show me."

She smirks as both our superiors look back and forth between us, "that's the best deal I've heard all day."

"Great we just go swing by my desk, and Miss Donovan's house and we'll be set." I stand up and wait for her to gather her bag before she laces her arm around mine, before walking out. "So has Travis ever told you about that time he got his tie caught in this really big expensive laser printer?"

Just before the door closes I hear, "you're screwed."

"Good Morning Sugar Lips!" I say considerably happier now that I know my old boss is safely on a plane back to Boston thanks to Monica texting me this morning.

"You could have gotten him lower." My grin slides off my face and a send a little glare at Harvey.

"Katherine's biggest concern was her privacy; she was willing to settle even hire for that."

Harvey gives a nod before a small smirk makes its way on his face eyes twinkling "Speaking of privacy I've heard this rather interesting story about your twenty first birthday."

My eyes go wide face immediately flushing red. "No, no he did not tell you that, you two are not friends." I look at Harvey his smile says it all. "Oh look this is my floor." I say hitting the door open button, fuck this shit I'm taking the stairs.

"I wouldn't be too embarrassed everyone gets drunk that day." He reaches around hitting the door close button trapping me in the elevator, "Though I don't know how many people trade away their pants for a bottle of tequila then manage to convince their arresting officer to give them his hat."

I smile turning around trying to laugh it off, "Tequila makes me do crazy things."

Harvey smirks wider before leaning down and planting a kiss on my lips taking his time to slowly work his tongue into my mouth running it across my teeth playing with my tongue before pulling away, "We'll have to test that this weekend." He winks straightening up as the doors to the elevator open. "Have a Good Morning Chloe."

"Hey Chloe you look particularly perky this morning," Mike says from his desk, how the hell did her beat me in. "Happy Travis Tanner is gone?"

"You have no idea," I turn on my computer placing my bag down and taking off my suit jacket to place around my chair before sitting down. "It's Friday, Katherine is happy, Travis is gone, and thanks to his little associate I now have a few ideas on where to have my associates dinner."

"Wait you're now friends with your foes right hand man, er woman?" I smirk looking at Mike shaking my head at his choice of words.

"I really couldn't help it everyone is supposedly calling her the new me, plus she used to live here and I needed the help." Pull up the internet of the computer punching in my email address.

"So what you two gal pal around the city, sharing stories about being his lap dogs." Mike's full attention is on me the brief he was typing completely forgotten.

"More like we went bar hoping, I told her a few stories to use as blackmail," I let out a laugh maybe that was why Tanner told Harvey one of the more embarrassing stories of me he knew me well enough to know I'd give Monica some dirt on him. "And you shouldn't be so critical, she's just like you over worked, over whelmed, under paid, absolutely terrified to lose this opportunity, but she's still in law school."

Mike's full attention is on me the file he was reading completely forgotten, "Sounds rather personal Chloe."

"I was her once; twenty years old just started Harvard law and interning at Wakefeild-Cady, Clyde-McFee's sister company, because they were paying. I did a lot of errands really, delivered the mail got lunch for the junior and senior partners, research for some of the associates, grunt work really. Travis was only a junior partner then, up and coming so everyone knew him in the office. Well my boyfriend was his associate and they had a case so you know who was helping with the research, we get in a disagreement." I let out a little giggle thinking back to the old flame "Bryce, the boy, wants to go with this one case law, and I want to go with another one, well Bryce tells me that I'm just an intern here I'm only on my first year of law school that he's the lawyer and I have no idea what I'm talking about."

"and you obviously disagreed with that," Mike chips in smiling.

"Duh, and I gave him examples of cases and rulings that went in my favor shooting down all of his arguments, which you know he hates because he can't be wrong. So while this whole exchange is going on Tanner is watching and neither of us has any idea until he speaks up, calling my boyfriend and idiot that should accept the loss and I quote 'take the pretty still in law school intern's advice because if you mess this up I'll hire her to take your place.' The boy was not happy let me tell you."

"Well he did just get reamed out by his boss."

I smile nodding "That and I may have told Tanner, that when he comes to that decision I'd have no problem working for him, he hired me on the spot."

"I'm guessing that relationship didn't last much longer?" Mikes leaning in even more like this is gossip hour or something.

"Oh you know the norm dumped me, spread nasty rumors abo- look busy Louis!" I snap back to my computer pulling up the first email is see while Mike throws his head back into the papers he was reading before.

"So, if that's how you started working for him how'd it end?" Mike whispers not looking up from the case, Louis has stopped several cubicles away to yell at Harold.

"He fired me a little after he jumped ship to Clyde-McFee they said I wasn't their type of lawyer and he agreed." I whisper back eyes scanning the email hitting the reply.

"Chloe don't lie I know there has to be more to it than that." I type a few things down double checking before hitting send and opening the next email.

"But that's all you're going to know."

"So what are you girls gossiping about?" Louis stops in front of my desk, glaring down at me and I just smile.

"Good morning Mr. Litt." I pull up another email eyes scanning it, I can feel Louis still glaring down at me but I ignore him and continue to read. "Gael Monfils just emailed me back, he said he's going great just won the key Bis-con-ee open and Life cereal wants him to be on the box; that's so cool I love life cereal."

I hear Mike chuckle but he quickly muffles it "Key Biscayne, Key Biscayne open Carlson don't you know anything about tennis?" Louis is not happy.

"It's a game that you hit a yellow fuzzy ball over a net with a racket and hope to score points." I smile up at Louis giving him a big toothy grin and his eyes just narrow.

"Why haven't you forwarded me the email, nor had Life Cereal contact us, or how about call Monfils to set up a meeting."

"Because I opened this email when I told you good morning, I'm responding to it now and how do you know I didn't forward it to you?" I didn't forward it to him, that's all a bluff.

"Still have to call the company, why do you think you're still and associate and I'm a junior."

"Because when Jessica and I negotiated the terms of my employment I was more concerned about pay and the contract of non-compete I'd have to sign when I left then I was about position?" his eyes narrow but I don't budge my smile, "I mean you're right boss, but it'd be rude for me to start a phone call if your still here."

Louis sends me one last glare before turning on Mike, "Are you finished with those files Mike."

"uh, uh I'm on them now."


	11. Chapter 11

Go **Nelle07** !

I just want everyone to know I'm typing this outside in the sun and the keys are burning my fingers!

disclaimer: i own nothing

NOTE: this contains sex!

* * *

><p>"Chloe watch out for" is all I hear Donna say before I eat hallway.<p>

I let out a moan rolling over onto my back tilting my head to look at Donna, who's laughing silently behind her hand. "This day started out so nice too!"

I sit up rubbing my jaw looking around Donna to see if Harvey is in his office. "No he didn't witness you change teams and munch carpet." I stand shaking my head straightening the white and blue tennis dress I'm wearing luckily I wasn't carrying coffee this time. "Is Luis making you go play tennis again?" Donna says eyeing my wardrobe it must be a boring day at the office.

"Worse my client is," I roll my eyes picking up the papers on the floor, before walking over and resorting them on her desk. "You know the one that professionally plays tennis for a living and Louis isn't invited."

"Oh so how's Louis taking that?" Donna's eyes twinkle at the sound of gossip leaning in slightly.

"Wonderfully, first he assigned me the Qualm briefs to highlight and outline, then he thinks it's a good idea to also give me Caseburn contract to read and review before it comes up next week and then he's shoving one of his pro bono witnesses on me to interview, and this is all on top of the new contract which is why I have to go play tennis in the first place." I let out a breath in frustrate calming my voice down before continuing. "I'm going kill him then bury his body in a shallow grave."

"Sounds, violent."

"I've defended people that have done worse!"

**THIS IS A LINE BREAK A LINE BREAK THIS IS A LINE BREAK THIS IS A LINE BREAK MY OTHER ONES DIDNT SHOW**

"Chloe I'm pretty sure that's not how you drink a soda." I groan lowering the can from my eye looking at Mike whose jaw drops open. "What the hell happened to your eye Chloe!"

I touch my left eye softly, looking at Mike. "It's really that noticeable?"

"It's practically swollen shut! What happened?"

I laugh a little waving off Mikes hands as he try to poke my black eye, "Gael has one hell of a swing, I however do not." I place the can back up to my eye trying to bring down more of the swelling, "on the bright side he was perfectly happy with the Life cereal promotion so he signed that contract."

"That sounds like a good bright side." I can hear the sarcasm dripping from Mike's voice but I just wave him off. "Does Louis know?"

"About the black eye?" I can see Mike nod with my good eye "Yeah, he doesn't care, as long as the contract is signed which is completely like Louis."

Mike takes a deep breath like he's about to say something but is cut off, "Mike how come every time I ask you to do something quickly you wind up getting caught up talking too you're little girlfriend down here instead of doing what I ask." I snort laughing a little at Harvey, he's still calling me Mikes girlfriend.

"Sorry my fault," Harvey's still looking at Mike acting intimidating which would really be hot if my eye wasn't in so much pain, "he was just concerned."

"No I'm pretty sure my associate was distracted thanks to the not office appropriate tennis outfit your wear-" he stops short when I turn to look completely look at him removing the can from my eye. "Did you get into a fist fight with Louis?"

"I wish," how I really, really with I did.

"Her client nailed her in the face with a tennis ball." Mike says for me watching as his boss stares intently at my eye.

I put the can back up to my eye, blocking Harvey from inspecting it any further. "Mike forget about, typing up that injection go out and get a raw steak." Harvey pulls out his wallet handing Mike a credit card, he stands around a little perplexed but runs off as soon as Harvey gives him a look.

I grimace, there's no way in hell I'm putting a raw steak on my face. "Careful Mr. Specter you're soft side is showing."

"I don't have a soft side." He smirks slightly at the way I address him when he's in front of people, before taking a seat at the corner of my desk removing the can and prodding my eye, "This is even worse than some of the ones I've had."

"Well he does play professionally, and please continue that doesn't hurt one bit." His fingers continue to feel around my eye socket I have to grit my teeth until he stops.

"Nothing seems broken or cracked but you should go to the hospital you may have a concussion."

"Trust me I'm fine, Louis agrees and I've had worse when I was a public defender." He raises and eyebrow at the comment I try to smile coyly but the questioning look doesn't go away. "I got stabbed with a letter opener by a client who was high off of meth when I was a public defender; that's what the little scar on my side is from." He puts the can back up to my eye, its gone warm by now but the metal is soothing. "I'm sure you've had plenty of death threats when you were a prosecutor." I laugh a little, whispering "You know if we were both in our past jobs you'd be sleeping with the enemy."

Harvey smiles and I give him a wink which looks more like a blink since one of my eyes is practically swollen shut. "So anyway weekend plans you might have had for me and tequila you should probably cancelle."

Harvey nods his head in agreement, "Probably a good idea alcohol thins the blood."

"I meant because I have this crazy black eye that kind of makes me look like Rihanna."

He lets out a laugh shaking his head smiling at me full of mirth, "Yeah you should defiantly get your head checked."

"You think she has a concussion!" we both turn to look at Mike who's back holding a small Styrofoam package looking absolutely worried.

"I'm fine Mike," I try to fix him with a stare but I doubt it look intimidating, "my vision isn't blurry, I'm not dizzy and I don't have a head ache, both of you are worried for nothing." Harvey gestures to Mike to come over removing the can from my eye and opening the package taking out a steak. "No, no you are not putting that on my eye."

I try to back up but Harvey catches my chair with his foot, using his free hand to hold my head in place before putting the steak over my eye. "Keep that on the enzymes will make the swelling go down in about an hour, and will shave a few days off the healing process." He stands buttoning his suit jacket sending a pointed look at Mike. "Now type that injunction no more distractions."

Harvey gives me one last look smirking slightly before leaving, "That was really nice of Harvey?" Mike pauses between words his big brain processing the whole situation.

"Really?" I say giving a dark look at Mike, "because there's raw meat covering my eye."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

**Hey what are you wearing? ;)** I look at my phone the text is from Harvey, or Sexy Boss Man as that's what his name is in my phone and it makes me smile. I'm wearing a Red Sox's shirt along with a pair of red lacey underwear and a bra, I didn't bother putting on pants this morning because, fuck it it's Saturday and I wasn't going out.

**The norm, shirt, bra, underwear, sexy raccoon eye on my left eye only,** I decided to reply back giggling slightly.

**That's way too much clothing**

I laugh shaking my head at the reply, what are we a couple of teenagers. **So what are you going to do about it ;)** okay so maybe I shouldn't feed into it.

**I'll show you when I get there ;) **I look around my apartment there's still books everywhere, cloths on the floor, dishes in the sink, it's just a general mess. **Be there in ten**

"Oh crap!" I run around my apartment shoving all the books back into any space I can find on the bookshelves, papers and all crushed between the covers. The laundry I shove under my bed and the dishes I throw in the dish washer not bothering to rinse them off, I finish just in time as my doorbell rings.

I try to compose myself, yanking my hair out of the ponytail it's in and shaking it loose a bit before taking a deep breath and opening the door, I haven't even bothered to put on pants. "Hello Harvey."

"You can't be serious." Harvey is standing at the door in a pair of dark jeans and a black button up shirt looking just as good as always but kind of shocked.

"I told you I had a shiner! Yeah the steak helped the swelling but it didn't just go away since yesterday!" I yell not opening my door any wider to let him in, if he was just going to be creeped out by my eye why bother talking to me until it was healed.

"Take off that shirt." I follow his eyes they're staring at my breasts where the big Red Sox's emblem is stretched across.

A smile stretches across my face, I forgot he's a damn Yankees fan. "Make me!" I cross my arms under my chest pushing up the emblem and my breasts for a better view, sticking out my tongue.

Harvey grins stepping close putting his hands on my waist bringing me in to him "I think I can manage that." He says in a husky voice before capturing my lips with his.

I throw my arms around his neck for support wrapping my legs around his waist as he walks to the kitchen counter setting me down. His hands work around my waist up under my shirt unclasping my bra as his tongue whines its way through my mouth tracing the contours. When he pulls way he takes my shirt and bra with him bringing them over my head across my arms and throwing them to the other side of the room. "Wow that was quick."

"The rest won't be." He winks before kneeling before putting his mouth over my clit panties still on sucking slightly. I put my one hand back in support the other ranking through his hair pulling him closer letting his tongue go. I moan knees tightening slightly and he rises pulling off both his button up and undershirt while I work on his belt buckle. He kisses my lips trailing down my jaw to my chest sucking on my tit his hand busy working the other one in slow circles.

His pants drop to the floor, his penis fully erect I wrap my hands around it running up slowly running his full length fingertips brushing his balls gently making him moan. I move my panties over guiding him to my placing his tip to be just inside me before moving my hands up and down slowly. I bite my lip and growl "Harvey"

Our lips meet in seconds, while he plunges inside of me thrusting a few times to fully fit before I'm forced to throw my hands behind me supporting myself on the counter. "Oh god Harvey!"

The moan is all he needs to press in deeper grinding harder into my pelvis making my mind go blank. I wrap my legs around him run my nails down his back when he picks me up walking towards the bedroom. I nibble on his ear and he places us on the bed still inside me "Tell me how you like it Chloe."

I let out another moan has he continues to thrust into me, before wrapping my left leg around the back of his neck drawing his face closer to me. "Deeper," he grunts and I warp my other leg around his neck, "Harder Harvey I wanna feel you."

His mouth covers mine hot, heavy our tongues intertwining as he thrusts deeper harder into me "God Chloe I don't know how long I can last." I pull him in again moaning hands clawing down his back at he thrusts deep I gasp and he drills in again grunting. My legs tighten vision going blurry as I reach climax, I'm panting his name, he's panting himself looking at me directly in the eyes before I loosen my grip and he rolls off next to me on the bed. "Not bad for a Red Sox fan."

I shake my head too out of breath to respond.

* * *

><p>P.S. i just want to let everyone know writing fanfiction with three roommates is hard writing a sex scene is ten times harder...thats what she said<p>


	12. Chapter 12

sorry this chapter took so long i'm transfering schools and they are making me run around like a headless chicken with enough of the brainstem attached to keep me alive. (fun fact, the longest a headless chicken lived was a month part of the brain was still attached and the farmer dropped food directly down its throat.)

Disclaimer: i don't anyone in suits

**nette0602**: thanks for the review i hope you keep reading

**Nelle07**: thanks for reviewing i hope your still reading cause now i've had two big breaks in this story sorry!

* * *

><p>"Chloe have you finished those Qualm briefs yet?" I look up from the highlighting the briefs in question to stare at a very irate Louis, it's a wonderful sight first thing Monday morning.<p>

"Nope," I smile slightly biting my lip trying to hide my perkiness when I think back to the weekend distraction, that would defiantly not make Louis happy. "They'll be on your desk by the end of the day."

"Chloe you've been here how many months and you still haven't figured out what a deadline is."

"Louis," I go to reply but my phone starts ringing "Chloe Carlson's desk, oh Jessica of course I'll be right there." I smile batting my eyes at Louis before gathering my things "Sorry El Hefe is calling bye!" I run off winking at Mike getting off the elevator ecstatic at the chance to avoid a lecture.

"Hey Jessica you wanted to see me?" I say walking into Jessica's office when her secretary waves me in.

Jessica smiles offering me a seat which I take I little worried, hopefully I didn't escape the frying pan into the fire. "I just wanted to let you know, I'm approving your choice for the associate dinner."

"That's it?" she couldn't have just emailed me that?

"I also wanted to see your black eye; I hear Gael Monfils has a hundred and forty mile per hour serve." She smiles across her desk, and I have to laugh a bit.

I thought the color was horrendous, even if the swelling had completely disappeared but Harvey never said a word about it all weekend, which was ultra-sweet. "Actually, it's been clocked at a hundred and forty eight but I doubt he was bringing his A game." Jessica lets out an 'ooo' grimacing slightly, and I have to smile. "So for the dinner is next Friday okay, probably around eight so everyone can get ready."

"If you're able to book the place on that short of notice and have everything ready it should be fine." I can see she doubts me but that only makes my smile bigger.

"Actually yes, I've made very good friends with owner's daughter who tends bar there that needs some legal advice."

"Well then, make the announcement."

"Great, so would now be a good time to tell you I took a pro bono in my old specialty," she gives me a look, and I smile showing teeth giving her two thumbs up. "We go to court Thursday, promise I'll win."

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

"Chloe are you coloring." I don't bother picking up my head from the human body for kids coloring book I'm coloring in. Orange, that would be a good color to make the liver, I pick up the box of crayons putting the blue crayon back and pulling out a few of the orange colors. "You're seriously coloring; Louis will kill you if he catches you, I know you have work to do." I still don't look up from the book just take out a green crayon and continue to fill in blank space.

Mike finally sighs turning back to the keyboard, and continuing to type; another half an hour goes by before Mike gets distracted again. "You're still coloring!"

I just ignore him, I don't care at the moment I just need to color, I need to color and clear my head calming down my thought process. He tries to grab the corner of the book but I bring my hand down hard on his smacking it into the table and breaking his grip.

"Mike what are you doing." I pick up a purple crayon coloring in the eyes.

"I retyped the contract they're printing now." Mike stutters out I smirk slightly still not looking up.

"I meant, why are you bothering you're girlfriend." I shake my head it still amazes me he calls me that.

"She's coloring?"

"It's a court routine; you know the grown-ups that actually go to court have them." I look up smiling between the two of them and nod my head vigorously, before picking up a red crayon.

"Is that also the reason she's not talking." I give thumbs up checking my watch, "can I go watch?" I nod my head opening up a draw and pulling out a hair tie and some bobby pins to pull my hair up in a bun.

"Chloe you really have to stop distracting my associate." I put out my hands and shrug at Harvey it's not like it's my fault he picked someone ADD prone, plus he distracted me all weekend which left me with a prissy Louis Litt this entire week.

"Come on Harvey I only have Louis's work for the rest of the day, all I have to do is retrieve yours from the printer, and it'll be a good learning experience to see another lawyer besides you in action."

I smile blinking innocently at Harvey before pulling my suitcase from under my desk and standing up pointing between the two of them before pointing towards the elevator and putting my hands up in question to see if they're coming.

"Go, I'm meeting with a client anyway." Mikes face lights up with joy as he quickly gathers his things, before running off appearing a minute later out of breath with papers to hand to Harvey.

"Chloe Carlson?" I look up at the man in a polyester gray suit with a white shirt and red tie nodding a bit and taking is outstretched hand. "Mark Randoff I'm the prosecutor of this case." I give him a firm shake.

"So you've heard of me." I smile up at the man from the defendants table as Barbra my client sits and fidgets nervously next to me.

"The boys in the Boston warned me about you," He smiles back "though I just really came over to ask about the nice black eye you have."

I lean back laughing hysterically I would have covered the bruise for court but it was only a slight yellow and purple color practically healed since when I first got it. "Tennis accident, nothing that requires you're services prosecutor."

"Well that's good I'd hate to have to be gentle."

"So officer after, my client asked you to remove her heels you said no."

"Yes, driving barefoot it illegal." I smile at Barbra's arresting officer from my spot on the floor.

"Okay so since you know that would you say you have a good grasp on motor vehicle violations?"

The defendant sits stern no faulting a bit, "Yes I've been an officer for fifteen years."

I nod act like I'm taking in the information, "So then you should know the code 15-64 of the motor vehicle manual stating that during a DUI stop a person may remove or modify appropriate restricting clothing,"

"She asked to remove her shoes ma'am"

"don't interrupt me," I send him a small glare "the code goes on to give examples such as, but not limited too hiking up long skirts, loosening a tie, removing hats, glasses and even high heeled shoes."

"If there a question in that statement?" the officer replies, he's rather cocky

"Yes, where you aware of the code and choose to ignore it or were you just too ignorant of it?"

"You're honor badgering." I hear Randoff shout from behind me.

"Sorry I'll rephrase," I say before the judge can speak up, "as an officer of fifteen years were you aware of this simple code."

"No,"

"are you aware that ignorance of the law is no excuse?"

"yes it's a quote by John Ashbery."

"good, your honor the fact that my client asked to remove her footwear because she knew that trying to walk across a gravel road in the middle of the night after hours of work was going to wind up with her falling. She passed all the other Dui tests then refused to submit a breathalyzer and the prosecutor have no grounds for the arrest I ask the court for emendate dismissal of the charges on the failed burden of proof the provided."

The Judge an older, round, surly looking man looks at me dead in the eyes for a moment making me hold my ground before he picks up his gavel and bangs it. "Motion granted the court finds in favor of Barbra Pascrell all charges dropped."

Barbra hugs Mike who has been sitting silently in second chair before jumping out of the seat to hug me. "Thank you so much Chloe! You're going to have the best party in the history of your law firm just leave it to me."

"Thank you, I suck at planning things." I smile motioning to Mike to collect my things before walking over to the prosecutor. "I never like it gentle." Winking I walk out Mike and Barbra fallowing me.

THIS LAST PART IS HARVEYS POV

HARVEYS POV

"Why is Chloe here?"

I don't look up, though I am curious to how Mike manages to always sneak past Donna, "because we pay her."

Mike's frustrated, "No I meant at Pearson-Hardmen, in contract law, as an associate instead of working for some huge criminal defense firm as a partner." The question peaks my interest but I'm not going to let Mike know that. "I've never seen Chloe like she was in court today, she was confident, strong, flirty and amazingly happy while she destroyed the prosecutor's case, she was like you it was amazing!"

"What do you mean flirty," I fold my newspaper setting it on my desk, looking at Mike before catching what I just said.

"Yeah with the prosecutor, he said he heard of her from Boston and they had this back an forth thing," Mike starts talking but stops, "wait why do you care."

"Why don't you, she's your girlfriend."

I smirk when Mike's face contorts into a grimace taking my bate. "Because she's not my girlfriend you just call her that, but seriously Harvey why is she in contract law when she's so good at criminal cases."

"She originally worked for Tanner in contract; maybe she wanted to get back to it. But here's a better idea why don't you ask her."

"I did, she told me to mind my own business, then I asked Donna and she didn't know so I asked you."

"How does Donna not know?" now that's just weird.

"I'm upset with myself too!" Donna buzzes in over the intercom "Chloe is surprisingly tight lipped when it comes to anything that's business and personal." Donna walks in a moment later, "all I know is that she was a public defender with a small firm back in Boston that was called Carlson's Public Defense that went to trail for anything the client wanted." Donna crosses her arms unhappy, "And that I got from public record."


End file.
